


A Baking Accident

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's sunglasses draw the attention of his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Baking Accident

Molly flashed Hermione a look when she and Ron entered the burrow. Ron was wearing sunglasses, which she had never seen him wear before. She was even more curious about the fact that he didn't take them off when he came inside. The look on Hermione's face told her she probably shouldn't ask.

"It's always wonderful when you lot can come by for Sunday brunch," Molly managed to say with a smile, stifling any hint of curiosity.

"And it's so nice of you to have us," Hermione replied as she made her way toward the kitchen. "I'd be more than glad to help in the kitchen if I may."

"That would be lovely." Molly led Hermione into the kitchen as Ron took a seat between Arthur and Percy on the sofa.

Percy chuckled. "It's not that bright in here, Ron." Ron shot him a look that he assumed to be a glare, though he couldn't be certain.

"Really, Ron, there's no need to wear those dark glasses indoors," Arthur added.

Ron wasn't as quick to glare at his father. "It's a rather sunny day."

"No, it's not. Take the glasses off."

Ron put his fingers on the left side of the frame. He hesitated for a moment before he removed them.

"Merlin's beard!" Percy exclaimed as he saw the bruise under Ron's left eye. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Ron quickly replied.

"That doesn't look like nothing," Arthur added, a hint of concern in his voice.

Ron sighed. "Well, Hermione and I were arguing in the kitchen and--"

"No way!" Percy interrupted him. "She HIT you?"

"Well, not exactly," Ron muttered sheepishly.

"What, then?" Percy was curious. He knew Hermione had a temper, but he couldn't imagine her actually hitting Ron.

"Well, we finished arguing and she was going back to her baking. I wasn't paying attention and I made to go in to give her a hug just as she lifted the rolling pin up off the table. It hit me square under my eye."

Percy burst out laughing and Arthur tried to contain his amusement.

"Table's set," Molly called from the kitchen. "And Ronald? Can you come help Hermione with dessert? She needs some help rolling out the dough."

Ron turned bright red as he heard booming laughter coming from all around him.


End file.
